


Sensei

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [48]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin pays Makoto a visit at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensei

4-23-15

Prompt: Sensei

Pairing: MakoRin

Rating: Explicit

 

               “Tachibana-sensei, I’m afraid I’m in trouble, and I don’t know what to do.” As if the sight of his boyfriend in a schoolgirl outfit hadn’t been bad enough, the words that slipped out of Rin’s mouth had Makoto nearly fainting. Rin stood up from the desk he was sitting in and sauntered forward with much more swing in his hips than could ever be necessary.

 

               “W-what seems to be the trouble, M-Matsuoka-kun?” Makoto stuttered, sitting down a little too heavily in his chair. Rin shot him a brief, toothy grin, then perched on the edge of his desk with an exaggerated pout.

 

               “It’s my literature grade,” he moaned. “I’m afraid it’s nowhere near good enough, and if I don’t pass, my parents won’t let me swim anymore!” He leaned toward Makoto with that _look_ in his eyes, and Makoto knew he was well and truly fucked.

 

               “Rin I am about thirty seconds from cumming in my pants,” he said. “Please either suck my dick or leave so I can calm down.” Rin threw his hands up.

 

               “Damn it, Mako, you’re no fun!” Makoto raised his eyebrows at him.

 

               “Nope,” he agreed. “I am a boring old man. Now, please, Rin.”

 

               Rin did not cease his grumbling as he slid off the desk to kneel between Makoto’s legs. He jerked Makoto’s pants down without ceremony and tugged his cock out of his boxers, glaring at it all the while. “You’d better fucking appreciate the things I do for you,” he mumbled before wetting his lips and sucking the head into his mouth.

 

               “Oh, _god,_ Rin, I appreciate it,” Makoto moaned, twining his fingers in Rin’s hair. He gave it a couple of gentle tugs, making Rin moan in appreciation as he hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head. Rin waited until Makoto was squirming and whining in his chair before pulling off and glaring at him again. “No, Rin, why?” Makoto sobbed.

 

               “I put on a fucking schoolgirl outfit and came to your school just to suck you off,” Rin growled. “The least you can do is fucking play along.” Makoto groaned and slapped a hand over his eyes, cursing the day he thought it would be a good idea to date this man.

 

               “That language is inappropriate, young lady,” he said, and he could feel the way Rin jumped at his words. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to put that mouth to better use.” He looked down at Rin, letting his glasses slide down his nose. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the way Rin scrambled to get back to work. And he did so with a vengeance.

 

               Rin had always been better than Makoto at giving head, but the way he dove straight down until the head of Makoto’s cock slipped down his throat was new. Makoto had to stuff a knuckle in his mouth to keep from howling at the sensation of his boyfriend swallowing around him and humming as his hose brushed against Makoto’s lower belly. Makoto barely had time to understand what was happening before Rin was squeezing his balls and hollowing his cheeks and raking his nails along Makoto’s thigh and Makoto was cumming.

 

               He melted into his chair and let Rin take care of him, wiping up what cum and saliva he hadn’t managed to swallow and tucking Makoto back into his pants with a level of care that made Makoto blush. When he was finished, Rin stood just long enough to plunk himself down in Makoto’s lap. He glanced pointedly at the tent in his skirt and smirked up at Makoto.

              

               “Oh, no,” Makoto laughed. “I don’t think you deserve that.” Rin pouted.

 

               “Why the fuck not?” he demanded. Makoto chuckled and wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist.

 

               “Because I _work_ here, Rin,” he said. “People I _know_ work here. What would you have done if someone had walked in that door?” Rin’s smirk grew dangerous. “And don’t you dare say you would give them a show, because we both know you’d be way too embarrassed for that.” Rin pouted again.

 

               “But Mako,” he whined, rocking his hips against Makoto’s thighs.

 

               “No, Rin. This is your punishment.” He leaned forward and settled his chin on Rin’s shoulder and whispered into his ear, “but if you’re good, I’ll reward you when we get home.” He tried – and failed – not to laugh as Rin bounced out of his lap and tugged on his jacket before pulling him toward the door, all with a childishly eager look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hear why I hate student/teacher aus at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
